Leave Out All The Rest
by The Dibster
Summary: After a dream, Shadow wants to change his wrong ways. But can he? Songfic to "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park.


Running... Running... But from what?

It was pitch black, and I couldn't tell whether I was running, or falling, or even if I might be flying.

And then I saw you...

Crying

In chaos... surrounded by so many people. And try as you might to get help, no one was there to help.

So I screamed your name as loud as I could.. but it was no use. No one could hear me.

Not even myself.

And I was well aware that no one could see me in this pitch black darkness.

And then in the middle of the chaos, the confusion, the panic...

I woke up.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
__  
But no one would listen  
Because no one else cared._

I felt the sweat dripping down my jet black fur.

And I still didn't realize just yet..

That I was awake.

Until I had a sudden thought. A fear.

What will become of me? After my time has come?

And if I ever am in danger...

Say that I'm missing... or near death... or even simply wounded?

Who will care?

After everything that my cruel excuse for a heart has done.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear_

_What am I missing  
When I'm done here?_

I don't want to think about where I'll be at the end of all of this.

I know it's going to be bad.

So that's when I went to you.

But you told me that it's close to over.

That you couldn't stand anymore of my cruelness.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

And that's when I told you...

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed_

That I wanted to change.

That I was done with all of this.

And I decided it was time.

Right here. Right now.

But I can't do this all alone. No.

I need your help.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest_

But you were unsure

You didn't know if it could be done.

Could I really change?

But I needed your help. You were the only one who could help.

You were the only one that knew me well enough.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've showed what I mean_

If you can help, then maybe, just maybe, I'd have another chance.

Another chance at this long and terrible road called life.

But if by some chance, you can't...

I have nothing else to lose.

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through_

I need you to help me show them...

That I'm not what they say I am.

I need to prove that I have a heart.

But I also need to show myself that, too.

_I've never been perfect_

You didn't want to get yourself tangled into my sinful web.

And I didn't blame you.

But then I reminded you.

_Neither have you_

So tell me, are you in?

_If you're asking me I want you to know_

Again, I asked you.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest_

You agreed.

And we progressed.

I was on a steady path.

And I smiled at you.

And I thanked you.

For once, everything was fine. And I no longer felt that I was missing something. That hole had been sealed.

And I was a better person.

And would stay like that for the rest of time.

Or so I thought.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

But no, it wasn't meant to be.

I was at the highest point. I was doing so good.

But it was like a slide at a children's playground.

Climb so far up that ladder, with every step, you're higher. Until you're at the top.

And you feel on top of the world.

But, what comes next? The slide.

And it's a quick, fast way back to the bottom.

It was time to admit the truth.

To stop pretending.

It was impossible, and we both knew it.

_Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself_

And it was clear.

_I can't be who you are_

So no more.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest_

So I guess that it's no use.

It's like one step forward and two steps back.

Even further than where I started.

And my black heart?

Well, I guess that can't be helped.

I guess that I was born to destroy.

I was born a cold-hearted coward.

And I will die a cold-hearted coward.

Lost

Inside of myself.

No use in trying.

I realize that I'm not going to end up well.

But you can't fix what's broken.

And you can't help the helpless.

So for now?

Well, I give up.

Thanks for trying.

Thanks for everything.

I will never forget you.

My friend.

_I can't be who you are._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! This is one of my favorite songs. And that "You" he keeps talking about, well, that can be whoever you want it to be. Amy, Cream, Sonic, some fan character or whatever. I don't care. But it's so nice to be back on FF!

Please review, and tell me what you think! I love reviews!

And no, I do not own any of the characters, nor the song, nor (sadly) Linkin Park.

--Gadget, Out!


End file.
